1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic structure and associated method to adhesively couple a cover plate to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A chip coupled to a substrate within an electronic structure may experience thermal strain from thermal cycling operations, in light of coefficients of thermal expansions (CTE) differential within the electronic structure. Such thermal strains may result in mechanical failure of the substrate. Thus, there is a need to inhibit such thermal strains.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate;
a semiconductor device electrically coupled to the substrate;
a stiffener ring adhesively coupled to the substrate, wherein the stiffener ring surrounds the semiconductor; and
a cover plate on a top surface of the semiconductor and on a top surface of the stiffener ring, wherein the cover plate is adhesively coupled to the top surface of the semiconductor by a first adhesive, wherein the cover plate is adhesively coupled to a top surface of the stiffener ring by a second adhesive, and wherein a modulus of the first adhesive is less than a modulus of a second adhesive.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate;
a semiconductor electrically coupled to the substrate; and
a cover plate on a top surface of the semiconductor, wherein the cover plate is adhesively coupled to the top surface of the semiconductor by a first adhesive, and wherein the first adhesive has a modulus less than about 500 psi.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electronic structure, comprising:
providing a semiconductor device;
electrically coupling the semiconductor device to a substrate;
adhesively coupling a stiffener ring to the substrate, wherein the stiffener ring surrounds the semiconductor device, and
adhesively coupling a cover plate to a top surface of the semiconductor device with a first adhesive and to a top surface of the stiffener ring with a second adhesive, wherein a modulus the first adhesive is less than a modulus of a second adhesive.
The present invention advantageously inhibits thermal strains in a substrate within an electronic structure, wherein such thermal strains result from thermal cycling operations on the electronic structure.